Siberia
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: Dentro de aquella habitación se encontraban dos amantes sumergidos en recuerdos.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya es de la total autoria de Masami Kurumada, yo solo utilice sus personajes y trama para crear una historia con el fin de hacer un homenaje a su obra y con el placer de hacer algo para mí y los fans de la pareja.

* * *

Un gemido ahogado resonó en la apenas iluminada habitación. Dentro hacía calor, totalmente diferente a afuera, donde nevaba con fuerza, algo normal en el clima de Siberia de oriente. Hyoga apretó con los dedos la piel blanca de la cadera mientras se empujaba con más fuerza contra el cuerpo del santo de Andrómeda. Sus bocas se unieron en un húmedo beso, los ojos entrecerrados, mirándose, Shun paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio pegándolo por completo a él, recordando cosas.

Por mucho tiempo su vida y la de sus amigos, su hermano, estuvieron llenas de sufrimiento. Tantas batallas llenas de muertes, quizás innecesarias, y las lágrimas derramadas por seres queridos. Cerros sus ojos con fuerza mientras enterraba sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios y contenía las lágrimas, Hyoga le mordió suavemente el cuello y deslizo lentamente sus manos por las costillas, produciéndole una sensación paradisiaca sumamente agradable.

"— _Te quiero —Susurro sonrojado, con la cabeza en alto, pero sin mirarle de frente. Hyoga se giró para verlo, sorprendido, se quedó mirándolo en silencio unos segundos y sonrió._

— _Yo también te quiero —Se le acercó y le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello._

— _No, tu no entiendes —Dijo mientras detenía sus acciones—, te quiero, como un hombre debe querer a una mujer —Le miró fijamente, con algo de miedo—, pero yo quiero a otro hombre, y ese hombre eres tú._

_Hyoga inclino la cabeza, comenzando a comprender las palabras de su medio hermano—: ¿Estás seguro? —El menor sintió lentamente, solo para acercarse a él de golpe y juntar sus labios en un beso rápido, separándose casi de inmediato, girándose con el propósito de salir de la sala en donde se encontraban, más la fuerte mano del rubio le detuvo—, espera —Le obligo a girarse y le sostuvo el mentón con cuidado._

— _Perdón._

— _Esta bien —Le alzo más el rostro y le beso nuevamente—, o eso creo —Le sonrió sinceramente—: ¿Lo intentamos?_

_La mirada de Shun se ilumino y le abrazo con fuerza, Hyoga le sostuvo con cuidado, elevándolo los sentimientos de diferencia de altura ente ellos."_

Hyoga se alzó sobre él, sonriéndole y mirándolo a los ojos. Para el, Shun era la criatura más hermosa del universo, con un corazón simple y sencillamente icorrompible. Esa belleza interna que lo había hecho quedarse prendando de su presencia nunca había desaparecido, ni siquiera con las cruentas batallas que habían sobrevivido, y eso solo logaba sacarle una sonrisa aún más grande.

Se inclinó y le retiro el cabello, pegado por el sudor, de la frente y beso con cariño esa área. Los ojos verdes se cerraron suavemente, dándole una imagen que rozaba la celestialidad. Dejo que los brazos de Shun le rodearan, acunándolo contra su pecho, jadeando suavemente por las lentas envestidas.

"_Abrió la puerta después de recibir el permiso para entrar, Shun le recibió con un saludo alegre mientras le daba la espalda y acomodaba algunas cosas en su armario. Se le acercó y le rodeo la cintura._

— _¿Qué haces? —Rozo la piel de su cuello con la nariz._

— _¡Me haces cosquillas! —Soltó con una suave risa—, estoy sacando algo de ropa que ya no uso, habrá una colecta de caridad para el orfanato._

— _Estoy seguro de que los niños estarán felices de usar la ropa que pertenecía al gran santo de Andrómeda —Le giro suavemente el rostro para poder besarle con cariño, apenas un roce. Cuando sus ojos chocaron con la mirada verdes sintió ese torbellino de emociones en el estómago—: ¿Te he dicho que te amo?"_

— Hyoga —Soltó con un jadeo mucho más alto que los anteriores, apretando con sus muslos los costados del caballero de Cisne.

— Relájate —Le susurró al oído, enterrando después su nariz entre sus cabellos, aspirando su fragancia—, no te soltare, no importa que pase —Comenzó a empujarse con más fuerza, logrando que el otro diera un pequeño grito.

Shun creyó en sus palabras, Hyoga lo había sostenido fuertemente cuando le confeso el miedo que le provocaba enfrentarse a su hermano con respecto a su relación, nunca lo había soltado, ni siquiera después de saber que había albergado en su cuerpo el alma de Hades.

"— _Shun —Entro sin avisar a la habitación apenas iluminada por la luz del sol—, no hay nadie en cada, salgamos al jardín—No recibió respuesta alguna. Todos en la mansión habían salido con el propósito de que Hyoga pudiera hablar tranquilamente con el muchacho, sabiendo que era probablemente persona a la que podría sacarlo de ese estado de depresión._

_Se acercó hasta la cama que ocultaba bajo las cobijas al joven. Le descubrió la cabeza y le beso cerca de la coronilla, para después cepillarle el cabello con los dedos. El peli verde enterró más el rostro en la almohada, Hyoga supo que estaba llorando, se quitó los zapatos y la camisa, y quito las cobijas para poder meterse junto a Shun, quien no se movió de la posición en la que se encontraba—, hey, bonito —Trato de llamar su atención—: mírame, por favor —El pecho de Shun se convulsiono, evidenciando su llanto, el rubio lo abrazo, recargándose contra su espalda— Shun, mírame —Introdujo su mano bajo su camisa, acariciando la curvatura de su espalda, Shun se apartó de golpe—, mucho mejor —Le dedico una sonrisa triste mientras miraba sus ojos rojos y humedecidos por las lágrimas; le acaricio la mejilla limpiando los rastros húmedos de su piel._

— _No quiero ver a nadie, Hyoga —Trato de apartar la fría mano de su rostro._

— _¿Por qué? —Shun no contesto, simplemente desvió la mirada, recogiendo sobre si misma— Shun… mírame, quiero que me mires a los ojos —Se le acerco más, sentándose en la cama—: Mírame —Le levanto el rostro por la barbilla, encontrando sus miradas—, te amo —El menor tembló ligeramente al escucharlo—: no importa lo que seas, lo que hagas. Si eres un humano, un dios. Bueno, malo. Me es imposible dejar de amarte._

— _Hyoga… —Sollozo suavemente—, tengo miedo de que vuelva. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño a ti, a mi hermano, a todas las personas —Hyoga lo rodeo con sus brazos e hizo que se recargara contra él._

— _No volverá, y si lo hace, lo obligare a dejar tu cuerpo, así tenga que recorrer el infierno nuevamente para eliminarlo por completo —Shun se aferró a el—, te lo prometo."_

Shun se acomodó mejor sobre la almohada, su cuerpo bien cubierto por gruesas cobijas, una sonrisa de tranquilidad adornaba su rostro, sintió los brazos de Hyoga apretarle mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus cabellos, tocando con la punta de la nariz la piel de su nuca.

— ¿Tienes frio? —El menor hizo un sonido con la garganta, negando—: ¿Por qué viniste?

— Porque te extrañaba —Dijo rápidamente, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, el rubio le beso el hombro, dejando una pequeña marca roja—: ¿Te molesta?

— ¡Claro que no! Pero es invierno, y tú no estás acostumbrado a los climas fríos —Subió por su clavícula y cuello con besos, causando que Shun riera—, si enfermas no me lo perdonare.

— Dudo que enferme si estoy así todo el tiempo —Hecho su cuerpo hacia atrás, pegándose más contra Hyoga, quien aceptó gustoso el gesto—, pero aun así quiero conocer Siberia, tengo abrigos en mi maleta, no te preocupes. Además, no creo que pase nada malo si me quedo un tiempo aquí ¿Verdad?

— Todo lo contrario, harás a este pobre hombre inmensamente feliz —Hyoga se introdujo bajo las sabanas y empezó a besarle la espalda baja, presionando con sus dedos la cintura del joven que se retorcía suavemente riendo. Fue subiendo por la línea que formaba su espina dorsal hasta llegar a la nuca dirigiéndose después a los omoplatos, donde beso y mordisqueo la piel tibia buscando dejar pequeñas marcas.

— ¿Ikki sabía que ibas a venir? —Murmuro si dejar de mimar su espalda.

— No, aunque deje un mensaje en la mansión en caso de que llegue a ir —Murmuro sin dejar de producir sonidos de satisfacción.

— Esta bien —Dejo de besarlo para rodearlo nuevamente con sus brazos, jalando los cobertores para cubrirlos por completo-, por ahora durmamos, mañana iremos a donde tú quieras —Tomo su mano y la beso. Shun se giró y se acurruco contra él, entrelazando sus piernas y buscando compartir su calor.

— Te amo.

— Yo también.

* * *

Fue más corto de lo que esperaba, en fin. Es mi primer HyogaxShun, y lo hice porque me di cuenta de que nunca había hecho nada de esta pareja. Dure semanas recriminándomelo, después de todo, Saint Seiya, o como en mi país son conocidos, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, marcaron por completo mi infancia, tenía que hacer esto sí o sí, y pues este fue el resultado.

En un futuro me gustaría poder escribir más de ellos, y algo de DeathMaskxAfrodita, pero bueno.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
